


The Best Medicine

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ah! Young Love!, Best Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cuteness galore, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: A flashback to childhood, to a time when Ignis was very, very sick and young Prince Noctis was the cure.





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week Day 2, Timed Quest: Noctis eats his vegetables.

“Father, why can’t Ignis play with me?”

A dark-haired child with blue eyes swimming behind a glimmer of unshed tears stared plaintively up at a tall man in an arresting uniform.

“I haven’t seen him in three days! Ignis is my best friend. I have no one to play with me.”

King Regis knelt down in the palace hallway next to his son, Prince Noctis, and placed a large hand on a tiny shoulder. “Noctis, have you been sitting outside this door all morning?”

The child nodded with pouting lips, hugging a floppy-eared green fox plushie to his chest.

“Sire, you should send him away quickly and forbid him from returning! They say the Scientia boy is highly contagious!”

There was a tall, angry man behind his father, and Noct shrank back from his booming voice.

His father spoke more softly. “It’s all right, Clarus; Noct had phalaris fever two years ago.” He stroked his son’s black hair as he remembered how ill the young prince had been. “He can’t contract it again.”

“Father, is Ignis sick?”

“Yes, Noct.” Regis squeezed the child’s shoulder. “I’m afraid he is.”

“When will he be well again? I want to play.”

The truth of the matter was, no one could say Ignis would recover at all. Two years Noct’s senior, Ignis Scientia was being reared alongside the prince inside the royal family’s home. The boy’s parents were no longer living, but his uncle worked at the palace. Clarus Amicitia, one of the king’s advisors and a member of his Crownsguard, had a boy the same age; but Gladiolus was too competitive and rough to play with the prince, whom he often left crying and bruised when he did. Ignis was quiet, studious, well-mannered, and gentle, a far better match for the king’s tender son. Ignis could be strict if Noct was naughty or neglected his manners, but the two were steadfast friends and could often be seen walking the halls and palace grounds hand-in-hand. These last few days had been almost as difficult for Noct as they had been for Ignis, who suffered unusually from a rather common childhood illness.

“Noctis, you must be very brave,” the king said, wrapping his arm completely around his son. “Ignis is quite ill, and the doctors are not certain he will ever be well again.”

The tears that had been flooding the prince’s cloudy eyes spilled over his cheeks in glittering trails. “But he’s my best friend,” Noct repeated brokenly. “Does he need medicine?”

“Medicine,” Regis replied with a nod, “and lots of water to drink, and fresh fruits and vegetables to eat.”

Noct nose crinkled and he stuck out his tongue. “Poor Ignis!”

Regis hugged his son close and kissed his forehead. “Yes, indeed.”

A rattling sound came from the other end of the hall, and both men and the child turned their heads to watch a member of the kitchen staff wheel a cart toward Ignis’s room. The woman bowed before her king and his counselor. “Pardon me, Your Majesty,” she said, “but I’ve just come to bring the child his lunch.”

“Yes, of course. Sire,” Clarus reminded the king, “we’re late for our meeting. We should make haste.”

“I haven’t forgotten, Clarus.” Regis stood straight and tall, placing a hand on the prince’s back. “Noctis, why don’t you go and visit with Ignis for a little while? I’m sure he misses you, too.”

“May I?” The prince was only too eager, looking up at his father with bright eyes.

Regis smiled. Noctis’s manners really had improved under Ignis’s tutelage. “Yes, you may.”

Noct raced at the door, barely clinging to his stuffed toy as he used both hands to twist the doorknob. It wasn’t the first time he’d attempted to gain entry to Ignis’s sick room, but this time he succeeded. The prince pushed the door open wide, then stood against it to hold it open for the lady and her cart.

When the woman neared the door, Regis stalled her by saying quietly, “Could you give them a few moments alone together? I think it may be beneficial for them both.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The woman bowed her head.

Regis smiled. “Come, Clarus,” he said then, and the two men headed briskly down the hall.

“What’s that?” Noct wanted to know as he watched the lady push the cart with a water pitcher and a large silver tray closer to Ignis’s bedside. He trailed after her but could not see around her white dress and apron to be able to tell yet whether or not Ignis was awake. Suddenly he heard coughing and his heart began to race. Ignis was definitely in here, and he definitely sounded sick!

“It’s chicken broth, Highness, with peas and carrots.” The lady lifted the lid from the tray to show Noct Ignis’s lunch. It looked awful and smelled worse.

“This is going to make Ignis feel better?” the prince asked dubiously.

“It’s going to help,” the woman promised him. She placed the lid back on the tray to keep the child’s meal warm. “Why don’t you have a seat right here and spend some time with your friend, Highness?” she suggested. “I’ll be back in a little while to feed him. You’ve had phalaris fever before, haven’t you?”

“Well, my father said so, but I can’t remember.”

“If your father says so, then it must be so. He is a very wise king, Prince Noctis, and some day, you will be, too.”

“When I’m king, will Ignis still be here?” Noct wondered.

This time the lady hesitated to respond. “Perhaps, Highness…if he eats his vegetables.”

Noct smiled, stepping closer to the bed to gaze down at the sleeping boy. “When I’m king, I’m going to marry Ignis.”

“Wha—!” The woman gasped, then laughed nervously. “Gracious, Highness! Whoever taught you to say a thing like that?”

“Gladio said I’ll marry Iris, but I don’t like her the way I like Ignis.”

The servant really had no idea what to say to that. She patted her warm face. “E-excuse me, Highness,” she said, and quickly exited the room.

The small prince touched Ignis’s arm, giving it a shake. Ignis did not stir. “Ignis?” Noct called out softly. “Are you awake?” He gave his friend another little push, but the boy did not open his eyes. His ash blond hair was damp with sweat, his bangs dark and clinging to his brow. His breathing was labored, his chest rising and falling in uneven cadence, a painful wheeze echoing from his chest to his mouth.

Noct returned to the cart and struggled with the large pitcher of water. He hefted it with both his hands to pour a glassful for Ignis. The child splashed and made a bit of a mess, but he managed to at least fill the glass half full. Then he set the pitcher down and carried the cup back to the bed.

“Ignis?”

There was no reply. Noct pressed closer, wriggling an arm between Ignis and a mound of pillows to sit the other boy upright.

Ignis’s dark green eyes opened just a slit. Noctis pressed the cup to his lips. “Here,” he said. “You need to drink water to get better.”

Slowly, Ignis’s lips parted. But Noct was pouring too fast and the cold liquid ran over his pale chin and dripped down into his pajama top. He raised a weak hand to steady the cup, and together they held it while he drank. Then Noct released Ignis from his embrace and carried the glass back to the cart and experimentally lifted the silver metal cover from the food tray.

His stomach lurched and he felt guilty, but he pushed the cart—which was nearly as tall as he was—all the way over to the bed.

“You have to eat, too,” the prince said sternly. “Father says you must eat vegetables so you’ll grow strong again and we can play.”

Ignis closed his eyes. The tray rammed into the side of his bed and he opened them again. “I-I’m sorry, Noct,” he whispered in a hoarse voice that did not sound like his own. “I’m just…too tired.”

“But it’s time for lunch already! You can’t sleep all day, silly.” Noct placed his hands on the mattress and hoisted himself up onto the bed with a grunt. “Come on. I can help.”

“Noct… Please don’t…” Ignis whispered. “Why are you even here?”

Noct replied simply, “I missed you.”

“You should go,” Ignis said, draping an arm across his mouth to muffle a cough that made his chest burn and ache. “I am very ill. You’ll only get sick if you’re near me.”

“No, I won’t!” Noct said earnestly. “My father said so. Please, Ignis, let me stay with you! I want to help you get well so we can play Knights of the Round again. I miss your stories. I’m bored and Gladio’s being mean to me.”

“He is?” Ignis sat up so suddenly he doubled over in a coughing fit.

“Yes! So you have to get well and make him stop.” Noct reached out and wrapped an arm around his friend, patting his back enthusiastically.

“No—not like that,” Ignis said with a cringe. “Rub gently. Please don’t batter me, Noct, it hurts.”

“I’m sorry…” Noct’s touch eased up and as he ran his hand in slow circles against the other boy’s back instead. “Like this?”

Ignis nodded. “That’s better.” After a moment he settled back down. He hadn’t felt this alert in days. It was good to see the prince; he just hoped his friend hadn’t made up that he was allowed to visit, because if Noctis fell ill he would never forgive himself. If he survived this.

“Feel better?”

“A little.” Ignis attempted a smile, but all this talking was taking a toll on his sore throat.

“Okay, now eat your vegetables.”

“Highness…”

“I’m not a prince, I’m a knight! Call me ‘Sir Noctis’!”

“Noct, I don’t want…to play right now.” Ignis drew his covers up to his chin. “I need…to rest.”

“Then. Eat. Your. Vegetables.” Noct reached for a plate of disgusting green things. “I order you, as the Crown Prince of Lucis!”

Ignis sighed heavily as his consciousness drifted, then faded away.

“Ignis? Iggy?” Noct got no response.

He watched the other boy for what felt like a very long time. At some point Ignis began to shake. He moaned while his frail body trembled. He was sweating but shivering at the same time.

Noct gripped the plate of peas and carrots between his hands as his eyes welled up again with tears. “Iggy, you have to eat your vegetables,” he whimpered. “I’ll help you. It’s easy, see?” His own fingers trembling, his throat tight and his stomach quivering, the prince reached for a small bite of carrot. He gave it a look of utter disgust and let out a groan of his own, then he shoved the nasty thing into his mouth, chewed it up quickly, and somehow managed to swallow.

“There! I did it. See?”

But Ignis wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were tightly closed.

“Ignis, watch me.” Noct reached out and shook his friend’s leg. “Look, Iggy. I’ll do it again.” This time he picked up a round, green pea and popped it into his mouth. It was ten times more revolting than the orange carrot had been, and he almost gagged as he swallowed its mush. But it was done. Another piece down that he could tell Ignis about.

So he did. He talked to Ignis while he finished the entire plate, telling him with tears streaming from his eyes how delicious and nutritious the vegetables were, and how much better he would feel if he would just eat them.

When the woman from the kitchen returned to the room, she found the prince sleeping peacefully in bed next to Ignis, who was sitting up for the first time in three days, sipping his soup.


End file.
